Mabel is dead
= Mabel is dead = I’ve always liked Disney. I’ve always watched all their shows and movies. Like holes and Monsters inc . one of my favourite modern day series is Gravity falls, but the story I’m going to tell you now is a dreadful episode I watched. I was awake in three in the morning when I saw a new 'episode of' Gravity falls entitled “The lost episode Mabel is Dead”, it was showing me how Mabel was an orphan about the same age as The pines son Dipper. The intro was a creepy picture of mabel with no eyes and in blood saying Leave now. I thought it was just a joke by the creator Alan Hirsch but, it was real. i got a copy of it on VHS because I have an old television. i asked my friend if he had seen "the lost episode", and he said yes but not the way i described it. after a while i went to my house and it was burned with the smoke saying leave now. so I went to stay at my friends house to stay while my house was being fixed and while I was there I heard Mabel saying leave now. So I went on the gravity falls forum and told anyone else if they had heard of the lost episode. the people on the forum said they had heard of it but, one person said he created it. his name was leave now. I went on his page but it 404ed. I started to research more of Gravity falls because it has loads of mysteries like the code at the end of each episode. This freaked me out the most. Their are a total of six books, the writer has six fingers and the books have a bronze hand with six fingers. together that makes 666 and there is a ram outside of the mystery shack called gompers. it was as if the devil created the episode. Even more scary was when i went online my post was taken down and the user leave now had sent me an e mail entitled STOP!!! it said stop telling people about the creation if you keep on talking about it i will burn your house down kill your friends and destroy you. i went to his e mail address but again it 404ed i kept talking about it and more people said the heard it and so on soon after my house was burned down and my friend Nate was killed and i went to his funeral there i kept hearing leave now or you to will die. i ended up taking the whole forum down and decided to talk to alan hirisch and he said he never heard it and that he would talk to disney. disney said they never saw it and someone must've hacked the channel. soon after leave now said i am the devil i created it to kill people who saw it we all ran and we never heard from mabel is dead again. Category:Lost episodes